Je suis le seul qui te corresponde
by 0o-hermy-dray-o0
Summary: OS Hermione et Drago sont sortis ensemble mais leur couple n'a pas tenu à cause de leur différence et ...de la jalousie excessive de Drago. PostPoudlard.


**_Hey ! _**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voila, je poste cet Os que j'ai commencé à écrire hier en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic, je pense que vous avez deviné qu'elle est en pause. J'ai pas vraiment le courage de la continuer pour le moment ... En revanche, si celui-ci vous plait, je vais essayer d'écrire quelques Os. Je vais arreter mon blabla inutile et vous laisser lire ... :) ( Pardonner moi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'espère pas trop présentes, et n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer s'il y a des incohérences)

* * *

><p>Hermione claqua la porte sur le jeune homme, sans oublier de lancer un sort sur celle-ci pour ne plus qu'il vienne l'importuner. Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer avec ses remarques stupides ! Elle soupira, tout en se servant un bon verre de wiskey-pur-feu pour se détendre. Elle s'installa dans le canapé à 3 000 galions que Drago lui avait offert lorsqu'il avait enménagé dans son petit apartement donnant sur le chemin de traverse. Son esprit vagabonda dans ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait avec une précision alarmante et relevant de l'obcession la façon dont le serpentard et elle avait fait fit de leur différence et de leurs passé pour se tourner vers un avenir commun.<p>

Elle n'avait pas été à Poudlard pour sa septieme année. En revanche, elle avait arpenté le monde dans une tente miteuse avec ses deux meilleurs amis, à la recherche des morceaux d'ames du mage noir. Finalement, une fois la quete achevée, la bataille finale avait put être déclenchée à Pourdlard. Les combats avaient paru interminables et bon nombre de sorciers, bon ou mauvais, avaient péris , avant que, dans un dernier effort, l'élu mette fin par un _expeliarmus_ au sombre règne de Voldemort. Le monde magique n'avait pourtant pas immédiatement prospéré. En effet, la plupart des mangemorts qui avaient suvécus avaient transplanés, se terrant avec l'espoir qu'un jour, leur maître revienne comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ils furent traqués par l'ordre du phoenix et les aurors du ministère, qui se remettait tant bien que mal en place après avoir été aux mains de Voldemort. Les meurtres inexpliqués du côté moldu, et les agressions sur les sang-de-bourbe avaient continué pendant quelques mois après la victoire du bien.

Durant cette période ou le monde magique se reconstruisait, Hermione Granger avait investit dans son premier appartement. Elle n'avait pas pu retourner chez ses parents. En effet, par soucis de sécurité, elle avait préféré les laisser en Australie, ne retirant ainsi pas le sort qui affectait leur mémoire. Ce choix, bien que dur pour elle, lui avait paru nécéssaire. De temps en temps, elle était envoyée en mission pour l'ordre afin de nettoyer les mondes sorcier et moldu.

C'était un jour ordinaire pour elle : Elle s'était rendue au terrier afin de rendre visite aux Weasley et à Harry qui s'y trouvait pour l'occasion, comme elle le faisait quatre fois par semaine. Ron et elle avait eu une histoire, qui c'était finie rapidement, leurs sentiments n'étant qu'amicaux. Après etre sortie de la maison bancale, elle avait transplané dans une ruelle pres de chez elle, mais assez éloignée pour qu'elle puisse marcher un peu, afin de réfléchir sur de nombreuses choses comme elle aimait le faire. Elle ne fit donc pas attention aux hommes la suivant, plongée dans ses pensées. Pourtant, n'importe qui aurait été alerté par ces capes noires cachant leur visage, allant sans rappeler les responsables de nombreuses gestes empreins de cruauté. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut happée dans une ruelle sombre et rapidement désarmée qu'elle paniqua.

"Hermione Granger ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Ca faisait longtemps. "

Il s'approcha, carressant sa joue du bout des doigts, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Elle vit avec stupeur qu'un groupe de cinq mangemorts l'encerclait. Elle fut projettée contre un mur, sur lequel sa tête s'heurta violement. Légerement sonnée, elle appercu une silhouete pointer sa baguette avec une rapidité déconcertante sur chaque partisan du mal présent, les éliminant un à un.

"Ta réputation n'est pas fondée Granger, et j'avoue etre déçu" lanca une voix narquoise.

Drago Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur se tenait face à elle avec son agacant petit sourire en coin et ses yeux gris inssondables qui la fixaient.

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé, et puis je m'en sortais très bien toute seule, inutile donc d'avoir joué le héros, role qui soit dit en passant ne te sied aucunement.

"Ne soi pas stupide, reconnais que si je n'avais pas été la tu n'aurais pas survécu !"

Sans attendre de réponse, il la chargea sur ses épaules avant de transplaner à St Mangouste. Elle se débatti et protesta :

"Je n'ai pas besoin de soins, je vais bien, retire tes sales pates et repose moi maintenant."

Il s'executa, et sourit fier de lui lorsqu'il la vit tanguer dangereusement ,la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne se fracasse la tête la premiere sur le sol d'un blanc immaculé de l'hopital.

Elle fut rapidement oscultée. Le médicomage lui donna une potion qu'elle but se sentant immédiatement soulagée. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de consultation, elle eu le déplaisirs de voir que son sauveur n'avait pas quitté les lieus, lisant un magasine sur le quiddich en l'attendant. Elle soupira, blasée. Durant la bataille finale, Malefoy n'avait pas combattu du côtés des mangemorts, retournant sa veste au dernier moment. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas été jugé coupable lors de son procès, contrairement à son père qui, lui, avait écopé d'un allé simple pour Azkaban.

Dés qu'il la vit, il se leva gracieusement avant de s'approcher d'elle et de l'attraper par le bras.

"Je te ramène chez toi Granger. Avec la chance que tu as et ton niveau de magie aussi élevé que celui d'un cancrelas, je crains que tu ne survive pas sans moi. Ah et inutile de protester, je ne te lacherais pas"

Il lui fit un clein-d'oeil qu'elle commenta par un soupir exaspéré.

Un médicomage les rattrapa, essouflé visiblement d'avoir couru.

"Je suis navré Miss Granger mais nous ne pouvons vous acceptez dans notre établissement. Vous manquez trop d'expérience et la formation médicale à déja commencé. Un courier vous sera envoyé l'an prochain pour que vous puissiez la suivre néanmoins."

Sur ce, il s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Hermione grimaca, dépitée. Tous les postes qui l'interessait lui avait été refusés pour la même raison : Elle n'avait pas de diplome. Souvent, une envie de crier lui prenait : "Si je n'ai pas eu mes Aspics, c'est parce que j'ai passé un an à risquer ma vie pour sauver le monde !" Mais à chaque fois elle se retenait. Après tout, ils n'y étaient pour rien et vouloir engager uniquement des personnes compétentes n'était pas un crime.

Le blond la ramena chez elle sans un mot et elle reçu quelques jours plus tard une offre d'emploi pour la Malfoy Corp., une société à gros budget récement crée par le jeune homme mais détenant pourtant la plus grande part du marché économique sorcier. Elle accepta finalement,l'argent donné par le ministère en guise de remerciement pour avoir sauver le monde, s'amenuisant de jour en jour.

Après ça, ils s'étaient revus, se mettant à sortir.D'abord pour le travail, ces rendez vous étaient rapidement devenus une manière pour eux d'apprendre à se connaître. Les sentiments étaient ainsi apparu. Lorsqu'ils l'avait rélisé, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils ne se mettent à avoir une relation plus sérieuse. Malgrè tout, ils continuaient de s'appeller uniquement par leurs noms de famille, et les joutes verbales entre eux n'avaient pas cessées.

Il avait enménagé dans l'appartement de la jeune fille deux mois plus tard, sans se retenir de critiquer la taille de ce "mouchoir de poche" dans lequel il vivait désormais. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'enmenager dans le manoir familiale, surtout en sachant que la mère de Drago y vivait. Au travail, tous les employés masculins savaient qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas toucher ou même regarder l'assistante, pourtant attirante, du patron sous peine de disparaitre inexplicablement. Hermione Granger était devenue l'objet jalousement gardé de Drago Malfoy. Cela avait valu une de leur plus grosse dispute lorsqu'un jour jour, le jeune homme avait passé à tabac un de ses employé qui avait reluqué la jeune fille avec un peu trop d'insistance. L'affaire ne s'était pas ebruité, l'employé renvoyé avec une forte indemnité qu'Hermione avait insisté pour que Drago lui verse.

Après ça, de nombreuses disputes eurent lieues, souvent pour rien, leurs caractère étant trop différents, jusqu'au jour ou Drago avait cédé à la pression.

"Stop ! Ca suffit, j'ai eu ma dose. Bordel Granger, ca peut plus durer ! Tu es insuportable, tu... Tu fais aucun effort ! J'en viens même à me demander si tu ne fais pas exprès de mettre des jupes aussi courtes pour attirer le regard alors que tu sais que j'ai horreur de ca !

-Tu te fiches de moi la, Malfoy ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? ... Bien, alors on n'a plus rien à ce dire visiblement.

-C'est également mon avis.

-Parfait, alors ce n'est pas une surprise si je te demande de quitter les lieus,

- Figure que toi que c'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, répondit-il d'un ton rageur"

Il avait fait sa valise avant de transplaner, avec un regard mauvais pour son assistante. Il ne la renvoya pas, sa fierté lui soufflant que s'il le faisait, c'était comme si elle avait gagné. Leurs rapports c'étaient nettement degradés. Au travail, ils se contentaient de feindre l'indifférence.

Régulierement, il passait récuperer ses affaires chez Hermione, qui le surveillait avec attention bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne lui déroberait rien.

Encore une fois, il était venu et ne s'était pas déranger pour faire remarquer a la jeune femme que désormais, elle pourrait faire profiter les hommes de ses atouts sans avoir besoin de se cacher étant donné qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

OooOooO*OooOooO

Hermione, bien qu'elle faisait croire le contraire, souffrait lorsque le jeune homme lui envoyait des piques suintant la haine et le mépris. Elle revoyait alors le garcon prétencieux qu'il était à Poudlard et qui ne se dérangeait pas pour l'insulter de "sang-de-bourbe".

Elle se rendait dans son bureau, espérant qu'aujourd'hui elle n'aurait pas à aller trop souvent voir son supérieur lorsque, en entrant dans l'ascenseur, elle remarqua la présence d'un jeune homme.

"Bonjour, lanca-t-il joyeusement."

Elle sursauta, peu habituée à ce que l'on ose lui parler depuis son aventure avec le 'boss'.

Il était plutot grand, les cheveux bruns légerements décoiffés. Il portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise verte remontée sur ses bras musclés. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient tandis qu'il la fixait avec un sourire amical.

"Bonjour, répondit-elle timidement

-Je m'appelle Mickael, mais appelle moi Mike"

Elle souffla un vague "enchantée" avant qu'il ne lui sert la main.

L'ascenseur s'arreta au troisieme niveau, et Mike descendit. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire charmeur :

"A bientot, Hermione"

Ses pensées furent tournées vers lui toute la journée. Drago ne dit rien lorqu'elle entra dans son bureau pour lui faire signer des dossiers, se contentant de la regarder sourire niaisement.

Le lendemain, Hermione prit le temps de se coiffer et de se maquiller légèrement, choses qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis sa rupture. Elle s'habilla d'une robe légère beige s'accordant avec ses escarpins et son sac à main.

Elle fut ravie de constater que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vain lorqu'elle croisa l'objet de ses pensées dans l'ascenseur.

Ils se saluèrent brievement avant de discuter de choses et d'autres. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'a son bureau, avant de se rendre au sien, en sautillant.

A la fin de la journée, elle allait rentrer chez elle lorsqu'une note vola jusqu'à elle.

Elle déplia le papier, ses lèvres s'étirant en un immense sourire tandis qu'elle lisait ces quelques mots :

_Hermione;_

_Que diriez-vous de diner avec moi demain soir ?_

_Mike_

Elle s'empressa de répondre positivement à sa demande.

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la soirée, qu'il lui annonca qu'il passerait la chercher chez elle à 19h, la faisant trépigner d'impatience.

A dix-neuf heure, le lendemain, on sonna. Elle se regarda une derniere fois dans la glace, avant de prendre son sac à main et sa baguette magique. Elle avait mis pour l'occasion une robe rouge sang lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, tandis que ses cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules. Lorqu'elle ouvrit, il s'empressa de la complimenter, avant de lui tendre un bouquet de roses. Elle rougit et le remercia, tout en déposant les fleurs chez elle avant de sortir.

Elle passa une excellente soirée. Mike était charmant, il avait de l'humour et ne cessait de la faire rire. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, partageaient les mêmes passion, les même ambitions...

Il proposa de la raccompagner, et elle accepta avec joie, sachant évidement de quelle manière se finirait leur rendez-vous. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas que Drago Malfoy était installé dans son canapé, l'attendant impatiement, sachant très bien qu'elle ne rentrerait pas seule.

Il sourit narquoisement dés que la porte s'ouvrit sur le couple. Lorsque Mike appercu le serpentard, il perdit toutes couleurs. Hermione, elle, sentit une bouffée de rage monter.

"Sors.D'-de-suite, articula-t-elle avec un regard empli de colère

-Voyons _chérie_, répliqua-t-il amusé, tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

-Malfoy, je te le répète une derniere fois : Va-t'en

-Heuu, Hermione ? Je vais vous laissez, ca fait rien. On se voit demain."

Le brun sorti rapidement de l'appartement, sentant que la situation allait dégénerer.

Pourtant, elle le rattrapa, l'attrapant par le bras avant de l'embrasser lentement, tandis que Drago fixait la scène en serrant les poings, près à s'en servir.

Il n'en eu pas l'occasion, Mike quitta les lieus.

Sans un mot, il attendit d'être sur que _l'autre_ ne reviendrait plus, avant de transplaner.

Epuisée par ses émotions, Hermione se mit au lit, se doutant que Malfoy avait fait ca pour la mettre hors d'elle une nouvelle ne vit donc pas que le bouquet de roses avait disparu, remplacé par des lys, ses fleurs préférées.

Elle eu la surprise le lendemain matin de voir que Mike était venu la chercher pour se rendre au travail avec elle. Ils échangèrent un baiser, avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main. Dans le hall de la Malfoy Corp., les conversations se stoppèrent, tout le monde fixant le nouveau couple. Comme tous les jours, lui descendit au troisieme étage tandis qu'elle continuait de monter jusqu'au cinquième.

Toute la journée, Malfoy fut excecrable. Il enchainait les moqueries et les insultes sur Hermione qui sentait son coeur se briser petit à petit.

Le soir, son ami vint la chercher pour la racompagner. Alors qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin de traverse, on les entraina dans une ruelle sombre qu'Hermione reconnue immédiatement. Mike fut attrapé et plaqué contre le mur.

"A partir de maintenant, tu ne l'approches plus, ne la touches plus, siffla la voix glaciale de Malfoy. Félicitation, tu viens d'avoir une promotion. Prépare tes valises, tu pars pour le Canada ce soir."

Il avait gardé un ton calme en disant ces mots. Calme qu'il perdit lorqu'il l'entendit répondre :

"Rêve Malfoy, tu sais que je vais me la faire ta sang-de-bourbe"

Ses poings partirent directement sur le visage du brun, provoquant un son d'os brisé et éclaboussant la chemise blanche de Drago. Hermione, sonnée par les propos de celui qu'elle croyait être un homme bien mit du temps à réagir. Elle sortit sa baguette, éloignant Draco de Mike. Elle s'approcha lentement avant de souffler :

" La, Berkley, c'est toi qui rêve."

Son genoux remonta avant de frapper directement son entrejambe. Il en eu le souffle coupé. Elle sourit fièrement en voyant le jeune homme se plier en deux.

Hermione sentit des bras l'encercler, avant que Drago ne la retourne pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

"Bien joué Granger, tu m'impressiones, chuchota-t-il près de son oreille, le souffle rauque"

Ils transplanèrent directement dans la chambre d'Hermione, savourant leurs retrouvailles.

Ils allaient s'endormir lorsqu'elle souffla :

" Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Je t'aime.

- Et tu sais quoi Granger ? Je le savais déjà."

* * *

><p>Oui je sais, elle est un peu brutale comme fin mais étrangement, je me sentais pas faire dire à Malfoy "Je t'aime"...<p>

Sur ce, prenez le temps de me donner votre avis siouplait , j'y tiens ! ( Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais d'ailleurs ;D)


End file.
